This invention relates to plasma discharge lamps and more particularly to neon lamps.
There is increasing interest in the usage of plasma discharge lamps, and in particular neon lamps, for automotive applications such as head lamps since the plasma discharge lamps reach full illumination faster than incandescent lamps and provide styling possibilities not available with incandescent lighting. However, plasma discharge lamps, and in particular neon tube lamps, act as antennas which broadcast radio frequency emissions. These emissions can interfere with the operation of electronic equipment on board an automobile such as a radio, an antilock brake system or a computer.